Avatar: The Last Airbender
by awsmpup
Summary: This is my version of a gender-bent Avatar: The Last Airbender. Aang Is female and she is the only one from the Gaang that will have their gender switched. Yes some minor characters with be switched, but other than that, no one else. So I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

**Me: So, this is my version of Avatar: The Last Airbender, only Aang is a 16 year old girl. Well technically Aang is a 116 year old girl, but still, he's a she. **

**Aang: Why do I have to be a woman?!**

**Me: Because I think it would be an intresting story. Not to mention, like Toph said, you're more in touch with your feminine side than most guys.**

**Aang: I am not!**

**Me and Toph: Yes you are**

**Aang: *pouts***

**Me: Anyway, it's a Fem!Aang/Zuko story. **

**Aang and Zuko: WHAT?!**

**Zuko: I can't be paired up with my best friend! **

**Aang: Yeah! That's just wrong!**

**Me: Not if it's a female Aang and Zuko pairing. Besides, it's my story, I can do what I want with it. Now stop before I force you to drink the cactus juice I have hidden.**

**Aang and Zuko: *grumble***

**Me: This story is mostly in 3rd person, but the italics in the beginning of this chapter is Katara's intro to the first episode. This is the only intro I'm doing in this story. The story is following the episodes, so I'll write when you're reading about the others. Sorry if this is confusing. Now, Katara, disclaimer please!**

**Katara: Awsmpup doesn't own the plot or characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender, except for Fem!Aang and any other genderbent characters.**

**The Girl In The Iceberg**

**Katara's POV **

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air. My Grandmother used to tell me stories, about old days, a time of peace. When the Avatar kept peace between Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, only he could stop the fire benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have past, and the fire nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the fire nation. Leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe, that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world!_

**No POV**

Katara and her brother are floating down the icy waters of the Southern Water tribe, looking for food.

"It's not getting away from me this time." Sokka said, "Watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish."

Katara gives him a look. Katara then sees a fish swimming near her. She takes off her glove, breathes in and out slowly, and waterbends the fish out of the water.

"Sokka, look!" Katara said, while waterbending the ball around.

"Katara, shh! You're gonna scare it away!" Sokka whispers. "Mmm, I can already smell it cooking."

"But Sokka, I caught one!" Katara tried to tell him. She waterbends it over her brother. He pulls his spear back to try and catch his fish, but pops Katara's waterball. The fish from her ball jumps back into the water.

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed. The water from her ball splashes onto Sokka.

"Why is it, that everytime you play with magic water, I get soaked!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara scoffs. "It's not magic, it's waterbending" she tells him, "and it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah" Sokka cuts her off. He wrings his ponytail out. "Look I'm just saying, that if I had magic powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He tells her.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles to myself everytime I see my reflection in the water" Katara says, watching him make muscles to himself in the waters reflection.

Sokka looks back at her. Suddenly, their boat shakes. "Aah!" they both exclaim.

Their boat got caught in the waters current. Sokka rows the boat , trying to get them out of harms way.

"Watch out!" Katara warns.

"Ugh!" Sokka grunts trying to move them out of the way.

"Go left, go left!" Katara tells him.

Their boat gets hit by a bunch of small pieces of ice. Then, their boat gets smashed between two pieces of ice, crushing it to pieces. Katara and Sokka jump and slide onto a small, flat piece of ice.

"Unn!" Katara grunts, as she slides to the edge of the ice block. Luckily, she stops before she falls in. Katara and Sokka are stranded on ice.

Katara crawls to her brother, in the middle.

"You call that left" She tells him with attitude.

"You don't like my steering, well maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice" Sokka said sarcastically, while moving his hands in a wave like motion.

"So you're saying it's my fault!" Katara exclaims.

"I knew I should have left you home!" said Sokka. "Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" (**An: If I was Katara I would've smacked him)**

Katara glares at him.

"You are the most sexest, immature, pig brained, UNN, I'm embarrased to be related to you!" Katara yells at him, while swinging her arms back with each word.

An iceberg behind them cracks.

Sokka looks at her slightly and notices the cracked ice.

"Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all the work, while you've been playing soldier!" Katara keeps yelling at him.

"Katara" Sokka tries to tell her, hiding his face.

"I wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks! Well let me tell you! It's unpleasant!" Katara exclaims, getting in his face a little bit.

"Katara, settle down!" says Sokka, with a look of horror on his face.

"NO! That's it, I'm done helping you!" she exclaims. "For now on, you're on your OWN!"

She swings her arms back one more time, only this one is a little more powerful. The iceberg cracks all the way.

Katara hears it cracking, turns around, and gasps with Sokka.

The iceberg splits open and sinks into the water. The water creates a wave that makes Katara and Sokka's little piece of ice surf across.

"Ok, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka tells her.

Katara looks at where the iceberg was.

"You mean, I did that?" Katara asks with a look of shock.

"Yep, congratulations" he says, sarcastically.

Suddenly, the water in front of them glows and bubbles. They both look down, confused. They get up, and gasp. A glowing piece of ice rises from the water. Katara and Sokka gasp again.

Katara walks towards the ice. Sokka reaches out a little. Katara sees a girl in the iceberg and raises an eyebrow.

The girl opens her eyes.

"She's alive!" Katara exclaims. She grabs Sokka's sword thing(**AN: Yeah, I don't know what it's called. If you do, please tell me). **Then she runs towards the ice.

"Katara!" Sokka yells, running after her. "We don't know what that thing is!" He continues, grabbing his spear.

They hop on the little ice blocks toward the giant iceberg.

Katara, having a head start, gets there first. She starts to hit the block, grunting.

She hits it one more time, before the block cracks, spewing out air. It cracks in half, and a giant beam of light shots towards the sky.

Tiger seals roar when they see it.

_**Zuko's Ship**_

Zuko stands of the front of the ship, watching the beam of light.

He looks at it shocked for a moment, then get a look of determination on his face.

"Finally" he says(**AN: I love his voice!)**.

"Uncle!" He says, turning around, "Do you realize what this means?" He points toward the light.

"I won't get to finish my game?" says Iroh, disappointed.

"It means my search. It's about to come to an end." Zuko says, turning around again to face the beam.

Iroh sighs.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!" Zuko exclaims.

"It's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited for nothing." Iroh says, still playing his game. "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a calming cup of Jasmine tea." He says, calmly.

Zuko turns back towards his uncle.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko says, pointing toward the area the beam was.

_**With Sokka and Katara**_

Sokka has a look of determination on his face. He stands up with Katara, and hold his spear up, ready to attack. However, he slowly puts it down, and, along with Katara, has a look of surprise on his face.

A girl gets out of the giant hole the beam made. Her tattoos and eyes glowing.

Sokka gets a hold of himself and puts his spear back up.

The girl stands. Then the lights all fade, along with the glow her tattoos and eyes had. She falls down the wall, towards Sokka and Katara.

Katara gasps. She quickly runs forward, and catches the girl.

Katara sits down, with the girl in her arms. Sokka pokes the girls head with the end of his spear.

Katara looks at him annoyed.

"Stop it!" She tells him sternly, moving one of her arms back the keep him from poking the mysterious girl. She lies the girl down.

The girl starts to wake up, revealing pretty gray eyes. She grunts and looks up to see Katara.

"I need to ask you something" the girl says, her voice sounding as pretty as her looks.

"What?" Katara asks.

"Please come closer" the girl asks.

Katara moves closer to the girl. "What is it?"

The girl slowly blinks. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" She asks excitedly.

Katara looks at her weirdly. "Uh, sure, I guess."

The girl glides up.

"Ahh!" Sokka exclaims. He points his spear at the girl and freaks out.

"What's going on here?" the girl asks. She grabs the back of her head and looks around confused.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?!" Sokka asks, pointing at her. "And why aren't you frozen?" asks Sokka, poking her stomach with his spear.

"I'm not sure" she says, swatting away his spear, while looking around. A deep moan is heard from behind the ice wall. The girl gasps and tries to climb her way up the wall.

She climbs up and slides in. Then she jumps onto a giant bison.

"Appa!" she exclaims. "Are you alright?" She bends down to his eye.

"Wake up buddy!" She tells the bison, opening his eye. The bison closes his eye again. The girl jumps off him and tries to open his mouth.

Katara and Sokka walk around the wall to them, looking surprised. Sokka's jaw drops open. They watch the girl try to open the bison's mouth. The bison opens his mouth and give a long lick to the girl.

"Hahaha, you're ok!" She exclaims. She gives the bison a hug. The bison stands up ans shakes a bit. Sokka walks a little closer.

"What is that thing?" he asks, a meanly.

"This is Appa, my flying bison" she explains to them.

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka says, sarcastically. Katara and the girl look at him weirdly.

Appa starts to sneeze. The girl gets a worried look on her face and right when Appa sneezes, she quickly ducks down. Appa sneezes out bison snot and it hits Sokka.

Sokka freaks out again and tries to get the snot off of him**(AN: I would too)**. Katara looks at him, smiling.

"Don't worry it'll wash out" the girl tells him.

Sokka wipes his face, and snot stretching, connecting his hand and his face. He has a look of disgust on his face. Katara looks disgusted as well.

"So, do you guys live around here?" the girl asks them.

"Don't answer that" Sokka tells Katara sternly, while pointing his spear at the girl. The girl puts her hands up. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light, she was probably trying to signal the fire navy."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she's a spy for the fire navy. You can tell by that evil look in her eye" Katara says, sarcastically.

The girl gives them a grin.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka" Katara tells the girl. Sokka gives a little wave. "You never told us your name" Katara says.

"I'm aaaa-aaa-aa" Katara and Sokka look at her confused. "aaaa-uuuuu-aaaaa-AAAA-CHOOOOO!" The girl sneezes and fly into the air. Katara and Sokka look up shocked.

The girl flies down and slides on the ice with her feet.

"I'm Aang" she tells them, wiping her nose.

Sokka and Katara look at her shocked. "You just sneezed and flew 10 feet in the air" Sokka says.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang says, looking in the air, confused.

Katara gasps. "You an airbender" she says in realization.

"Sure am" Aang says.

"Beams of light, flying bison, airbenders, I think I have midnight madness." Sokka says. "I'm going home, where stuff makes sense."

He walks to the edge of the block and finally remembers that they're stranded.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift" said Aang. She airbender onto Appa.

"We'd love a ride, Thanks" said Katara.

Sokka turns around. "Oh no, I'm not getting on a giant, fluffy snot monster." he says.

"Are you hoping some other monster will come along and give you a ride home, you know before you freeze to death" Katara asks him, sarcastically, while Aang helps her onto Appa.

Sokka looks at her. He starts to say something, but stops and sighs. He sits on Appa looking upset and Katara sits next to him, excited.

"Ok! First time flyers hold on tight!" Aang exclaims. She grips Appa's reigns. "Appa, yip-yip!" She says, snapping the reigns.

Appa moans and snaps his tail. Then he jumps into the air. And belly-flops into the water. "Come one Appa, yip-yip" Aang says.

"Wow, that was truly amazing" Sokka says, sarcastically.

Katara gives him a glare. Aang turns around.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest, and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see." Aang tells them. She smiles at them.**(AN: I'm not adding any parts where Aang acts like a love sick puppy towards Katara)**

_**Zuko's Ship**_

Zuko looks towards the front of the ship into the open waters. Iroh comes up behind him.

"I'm going to bed now" Iroh tells Zuko. He yawns loudly. "Yep a man needs his rest" Iroh continues. He slouches when Zuko doesn't answer. "Prince Zuko, you need your sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather, tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture" Zuko says sternly. "Mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding is over."

_**With Appa, Aang, Sokka, and Katara**_

Katara crawls towards Aang.

"Hey" Katara says.

"Hey. What'cha thinking about?" Aang says, smiling.

"I guess I was wondering, with you being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar." Katara asks, looking at her with hope.

Aang looks shocked and a little worried.

"Uh no, I didn't know him, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't, sorry." Aang says, looking at anything but Katara.

"Oh ok, just curious" Katara says, looking down, disappointed. "Good night"

"Sleep tight" Aang said turning around. She crosses her legs and looks guiltily at her feet.

_**Aang's Nightmare**_

_**Thunder crashes loudly. Aang wakes and sits up, gasping. She looks around, scarred. Lightning and rain crashes down. Aang grabs Appa's reigns. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Aang screams, as she tries to steer Appa out of the storm. They fall into the water. They come up. Appa moans loudly as a wave crashes over them. Then sink into the water. Aang, unconcious, lets go of the reigns. They slowly sink farther down. Aang's eyes open. Her eyes and tattoos start to glow. She fists together her hands and the water around her and Appa glows, forms into a ball, and freezes together. "Aang, Aang wake up!"**_

_**World of the Living**_

Aang sits up, quickly, gasping.

"It's ok, you in the village now" Katara tells her. Aang starts to put her shirt on(She was only wearing her pants and wrappings). Katara notices Aang's tattoo goes around her body. Katara gasps. Aang finishes putting her shirt on, and Katara grabs her wrist, smiling, and pulls her outside.

"Ahh!" Aang exclaims, not expecting Katara to pull her out, and grabs her staff.

Sokka is sitting outside the tent. Aang winks at him, while Katara is still pulling her. Katara pulls Aang in front of the tribe.

"Aang, this is the entire village, entire village this is Aang." Katara introduces them.

Aang puts her fists together and bows. The village looks at Aang shocked.

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asks Katara, confused. An old woman walks forward.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender for a hundred years. We thought all they were extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you." She said.

"Extinct?" Aang says, obviously worried and upset.

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Katara said.

"Call me gran-gran." Gran-gran said.

Sokka walks over and grabs Aang staff. "What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this." he says, meanly.

Aang uses airbending to grab it back from Sokka. "It's not for fighting, it's for airbending" she told him smirking. She opens the staff. The children look happy.

"Magic trick, do it again" one little girl says.

"Not magic, airbending." Aang tells her, "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know, last time I checked humans can't fly!" Sokka said, like he knows everything.

Aang smirks at him again. "Oh yeah, check again!" She gets in position and jumps into the air. The village watch her fly around them, amazed. Aang flies past them, smiling. Katara watches, excidedly. Aang, smiling widely, doesn't watch where she's going and flies into Sokka's tower. Aang tries to get her head out but it's stuck.

"UN!" She grunts, as she finally gets out of the tower and falls to the ground. Katara gasps and runs to her, worried.

"My watch tower!" Sokka says, upset.

"That was amazing!" Katara tells Aang, helping her out of the snow she got buried in.

Sokka runs to his now ruined tower, and get buried by snow. His head pops out. "Great, you're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka says, digging himself out.

Aang looks at Katara, excited. "You're a waterbender!" she exclaims.

"Well sort of, not yet" Katara tells her. Gran-gran comes up behind her.

"Alright, no more playing. Come on Katara, you have chores" Gran-gran said, leading Katara away from Aang.

"I told you, she's the real thing Gran-gran. I finally found a bender to teach me" Katara said.

"Katara, try not to put all your hope into this girl" Gran-gran told her, sternly.

"But she's special. I can tell. I sense she's fill with much wisdom." Katara says. They look at Aang. Her tounge is stuck to her staff.

"See now my tounge is stuck on my staff" Aang said, or tried to at least. A little boy grabs her staff and yanks on it. "Mmm!" Aang exclaims. The children laugh and clap. Aang smiles a little. She obviously likes children.

_**Zuko's Ship**_

Iroh is sitting on stool watching Zuko and two guards. "Again" Iroh says.

Zuko fire at the guards. They fire at him back. Zuko sideways flips, and positions his hands at both guards. Iroh sighs and stands up.

"No, power and firebending come from the breath, not the muscles." Iroh tells Zuko, sternly. "The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" He says, firebending, "Get it right this time."

"Enough" Zuko says walking to his uncle. "I've been drilling this sequence all day, teach me the next set, I'm more than ready."

"No, you're impatient" Iroh says. "You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again" he tells Zuko, sitting down. Zuko growls. He kicks fire at one of the guards. The guard flies back.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements, I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advance set!" Zuko says to his uncle.

Zuko and Iroh have a staring contest. "Very well, but first I must finish my roast duck" Iroh said. Zuko wears a look of disgust on his face. "Num, num, num." Iroh eats his food, happily.

_**At the Water Tribe Village**_

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when facing a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage how can we call ourselves men." Sokka says. To a six little boys...

"I gotta pee!" one boy says, raising his hand.

"Listen, until your fathers return home from the war, their counting on you to be the men of this tribe and that means no potty breaks!" Sokka tells them.

"But I really gotta go!" the boy says.

Sokka sighs. "Ok, who else has to go." All the boys raise their hands. Sokka facepalms. Katara walks up to him.

"Have you seen Aang, Gran-gran said she disappeared over an hour ago." Katara asks. Aang comes out of the bathroom.

"Wow everything freezes in there!" She says to the little boys, laughing.

"UGH! Katara get her out of here, this lesson is for warriors only!" Sokka tells Katara.

"WEE!" a boy yells.

Aang is letting the little boys slide down Appa's tail, which is resting on a spear to hold it up. Katara laughs as the little boys slide into a pile of snow. Sokka get mad and walks to Aang and Appa.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka yells at them. "What's wrong with you, we don't have time for fun and games with a war going on!"

"What war?" Aang asks as she jumps off of Appa, "What're you talking about?"

Katara and Sokka look at her confused.

"You're kidding right?" Sokka asks. Aang looks at them confused, then she sees something.

"PENGUIN!" Aang screams. The penguin notices and waddles away as fast as it could. Aang runs after it, excited.

"She's kidding, right?" Sokka asks Katara.

Katara arrives at the edge of the ice, where all the penguins gather.

"Aang!" Katara calls for her. She sees her and smiles.

"Hahahaha, hey come on little guy, wanna go sledding?" Aang asks the penguins, trying to catch one. If you haven't noticed by now, she doesn't like acting her age. She falls into the snow, when she missed a penguin. She gets up and looks at Katara.

"Hahaha, as you can see, I have a way with animals." Aang says. She starts to act like a penguin. "Gna, gnagna, gna!" Katara laughs.

"Aang, I'll help you how to catch a penguin, if you teach me waterbending" Katara says, watching Aang be dragged by a penguin she tried to catch. Aang lets go of the penguin and looks at Katara.

"You got a deal!" Aang says, getting up, "Just one problem, I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe that can teach you?"

"No, you're looking at the only waterbender in the whole south pole" Katara said, sadly.

"This isn't rights. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders that could teach you" Aang says.

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly turn right at the second glacier. It's on the other side of the world." Katara explains.

"But you forget, I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally give you a ride to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a waterbending master!" Aang tells her.

"That's, I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before." Katara says.

"Well, you think about it. But in the meantime can you teach me how to catch a penguin?" Aang asks. Katara smiles.

"Ok listen closely, Pupil Aang, penguin catching is an ancient and sacred art, observe." Katara said, taking out a fish and throwing it to Aang. Aang catches the fish and all the penguin waddle to Aang. Aang laughs as she gets trampled by penguins trying to eat the fish.

Aang and Katara Each ride a penguin off the snow.

"WOO! YEAH!" Katara and Aang yelled as they rode the penguins down the slope. Aang rides onto an uphill slope jump. She flies over Katara and lands on the slope before her. Katara catches up to her.

"HAHAHAHA!" They both laugh as they continue to slide down.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara yells to Aang.

"You are a kid!" Aang said. They laugh together. They slide through a tunnel of snow. They slide through the tunnel criss-crossing. The penguins stop once they get out of the tunnel. They see something in front of them. They get off the penguins and walk towards it.

"Woah! What is that?" Aang asks. In front of them, was an old fire nation ship, trapped in ice.

"A fire navy ship" Katara says, with a little anger in her voice, "And a very bad memory for my people."

Aang walks towards it. Katara reaches out for her. "Aang, stop! We're not aloud to go near it! The ship could be boobytrapped." She warned Aang, as she continued towards the ship.

Aang turned to her. "If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." She told her. Katara looked down, then looked at Aang and followed her inside**(AN: Some example Aang is, right :P)**. Aang helps her up the entrance.

They walk inside curiously. They hear rats**(?)** running through the walls. They walk into a room filled with weapons.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-gran was a little girl. It was a part of the Fire Nation's first attacks." Katara told Aang. Aang looks around worriedly.

"Ok, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war!" Aang says, examining the weapons, confused.

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asks.

"I don't know, a few day maybe?" Aang says.

"I think it was more like a hundred years" Katara says.

"What? That's impossible! Do I look like a 116 year old woman to you?" Aang exclaims.

"Think about it. The war is about a century year old. You don't know about it, because, somehow, you were in there the whole time. It's the only explanation!" Katara explains. Aang has a look of horror on her face. She walks back and fall onto her butt.

"A hundred years, I can't believe it" Aang said.

"I'm sorry Aang" Katara said, "Maybe, somehow, there's a bright side to all this."

"I did get to meet you. In the short time I've known you, you've become like a sister I've never had**(AN: This is my addition, instead of becoming a couple, they'll become best friends/sisters)**." Aang said. Katara smiles.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Katara says, helping Aang up.

They walk into another room.

"Aang, lets head back, this place is creepy" Katara says.

Aang hits a wire with her foot. Suddenly, a cage appears over the doorway. They both gasp and grab at the cage.

"Whats that you said about boobytraps?" Aang asks. Then the pipes and whatnot start to go off. Katara gasps. A flare rises into the air.

"Uh-oh" Aang says. The flare explodes in the sky. Aang sees a hole in the ceiling. "Hold on tight!" She tells Katara. Aang grabs Katara, bridal style, and jumps out of the hole.

"WOAH!" Katara screams.

_**Zuko's Ship**_

Zuko follows the flare through a telescope and sees two figures jumping out of the ship, one holding the other.

"The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age. Wake my Uncle! Tell him, I've found the Avatar." Zuko says, and looks back into the telescope. He sees the two figures run towards the village. "As well as his hiding place." Zuko's look of determination is back.

**End of The Girl In The Iceberg**

**Me: UGG! This took soooo long to write. It took most of my day to write.**

**Aang: Why?**

**Me: Because I haven't watched the show in forever, and I can't remember everything they say after watching it. So I had to watch one part, then write it down, then go back to see if I wrote it correctly. UGG! My fingers and back hurt.**

**Aang: I understand your fingers, but why your back?**

**Me: Because I have to slouch to write on my laptop.**

**Aang: Oh.**

**Me: I didn't really go into what Fem!Aang looked like and her personality, so I'll tell you. She looks like Aang only she has more feminine feature and, um, parts. She looks more mature than how she really is though. Her hair is black, like Aang's, but it's long and she has bangs that go over her tattoo over her forehead. She doesn't look like that one female airbending Avatar, whatever her name was. I didn't like how that woman's hair looked like. It made her look very uncomfortable. Her personality is like Aang's only she is more sarcastic sometimes, and she has some traits that normal teenage girls have, at least I'll try to give her some of those traits. I'm not a normal teenage girl so I wouldn't know. Anyway, this chapter didn't have much of a change except for Aang being a girl. But trust me things will get pretty awkward in other episodes. It'll be pretty funny when Zuko realizes he's been practicing to fight a 16 year old girl, instead of a hundred year old man.**

**Zuko: *blushes* Shut Up!**

**Me: *reads next chapter* Pfft *tries to hold in laughter***

**Zuko: It's not funny!**

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHA! YES IT IS! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Aang: Where's Katara?**

**Me: Your girlfriend is talking to her new BFF.**

**Aang:...Who?**

**Me: *points to Katara and Fem!Aang* **

**Aang:...**

**Katara and Fem!Aang: *laugh together***

**Me: Please review. I want to know how I did. So review, and I'll force Aang and Zuko to drink cactus juice. BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

**Me: So, I got a review about how I was copying Avatar's script, but just to be clear. I'm not. I just couldn't change much in the first episode. This episode will be different. So will other episodes. And some characters will be gender-bent as well. But, as promised, I forced Sokka to drink cactus juice. Now I presnent, LiveInTheDreamWorld's video from youtube, The Dangers Of Cactus Juice!**

**1) Erratic Behavior**

**Sokka: *eyes open widely and head spins* Drink Cactus Juice! It'll quench ya! *does the worm* Nothing's quenchier! *gets in your face* It's the quenchiest!**

**2) Hallucinations**

**Sokka: *looks at Toph* Who lit Toph on fire? How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?**

**3) Insane Ideas**

**Me: *sets of explosion***

**Sokka: *looks at explosion* It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly! Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend! **

**Me: And eventually**

**4) Death!**

**Me: *points to Katara***

**Katara: *Waterbends* **

**Me: *points to Momo***

**Momo: *jumps into water* **

**Sokka: Momo, NO! You've killed us all!**

**Me: So warn everybody about the dangers of Cactus Juice, and watch LiveInTheDreamWorld's videos.**

**Katara: Um, what about my brother?**

**Me: What?**

**Katara: *points to Sokka***

**Sokka: *rolling around the ground* WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!**

**Me: Oh *waves them off* just leave him, he'll be fine**

**Katara: Uh, ok**

**Me: On with the story!**

**The Avatar Returns**

Aang and Katara return to the village. Unfortunately, they saw the flare as well.

"Yay! Aang's back" The children run to her. Though the adults look mad. Aang hugs the children. Sokka walked forward.

"I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flare!" Sokka said, obviously upset, "You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?!"

"Aang, didn't do anything. It was an accident" Katara said.

"Yeah, we were on this ship and there was this boobytrap, and, well, we boobied right into it" Aang explained.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Gran-gran said, sternly.

"Don't blame Katara. I'm the one who brought her there, and I'm the one who convinced her to go inside. It's my fault" Aang said, trying to get Katara out of trouble.

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy! This traitor is banished from our village!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake!" Katara said.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad! I'm protecting you from threats like her!" Sokka told her.

"Aang is not our enemy! See, Aang has brought back something we haven't had in a long time. Fun." Katara expalined.

"Fun?! You can't fight firebender with fun!" Sokka said.

"You should try it sometime" Aang said, smirking.

"Get out of our village, now!" Sokka said.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this" pleaded Katara.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship is forbidden. Sokka is right, I think it's best that the airbender leaves" Gran-gran said. Katara gets upset.

"Fine! Then I'm banished too!" she said, "Come on, Aang, lets go!" Katara grabs Aang's arm and pulls her away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Sokka yelled.

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" Katara said.

"I am? Great!" Aang said.

"Katara, would you really chose her, over your tribe?!" Sokka said, "Your own family."

Aang looks upset and guilty. "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family. I've never had a family, being an Air Nomad. I don't want you to lose yours" She said. Aang, then, went towards Appa.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is good-bye?" Katara asked.

"Thanks for going penguin sledding with me" Aang told her.

"I guess I'll go back to the Air Temple. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that" Aang said. She jumps onto Appa. "It was nice meeting everyone!" She calls to the village.

"Let's see your bison fly now, Airgirl" Sokka said, sarcastically.

"Come one, Appa. You can do it. Yip-yip!" Aang says. Appa slowly gets up.

"Yeah, I thought so!" Sokka says. A little cries and runs forward.

"Aang, don't go, I'll miss you" she says. Aang looks sad.

"I'll miss you too" she says to the little girl. Then she looks at Katara. Aang turns around and whips Appa's reigns.

"Come on, boy" she says, sadly. Appa slowly walks away from the village. The little girl turns around and walks to the village, sad. Gran-gran walks to Katara.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you-" Gran-gran starts to say, but Katara cuts her off.

"You happy now! There goes my one chance at becoming a waterbender!" Katara says and walks away, mad. Gran-gran watches her sadly.

"Alright, ready your stations! The fire nation could be on our shores any minute now!" Sokka says.

"But I gotta-" the same little boy starts to say to him.

"And no potty breaks!" Sokka says, pointing to the towers.

_**With Aang and Appa**_

Appa moans.

"Yeah, I liked her too. She was like a little sister to me" Aang tells Appa. Aang looks around and gasps. She sees a fire nation ship heading towards the village.

"The village!" she says. She slides down the snow. "Appa, wait here!" she tells him. And then she runs to the village. Appa moans.

_**The village**_

Sokka is putting on his warrior clothes. Once he finishes, he paints his face.

_**Zuko's Ship**_

Zuko's servants are helping him put on his armor.

_**The village**_

Sokka grabs his boomerang and run out of the tent. He stands at the top of the village wall, looking for the fire nation. The villagers hear the ship coming and all gasp. The wall starts to crack and Sokka looks worried.

His watch tower falls down again. "Aw man!"

The villagers are running away from the wall. Katara notices Sokka on it. And then she sees the ship coming through the fog.

"Aw, man" Sokka says, not moving.

Katara gets Gran-gran and everyone else inside the tents. And she notices a little boy fell in front of a crack. She gasps. She runs to the boy, grabs him, and puts him in a tent. Then she realizes Sokka is still on the wall.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" She calls to him.

The ship hits the wall, and Sokka falls back with the snow of the, now brocken, wall.

The ship's entrance open. Sokka moves out of the way so he doesn't get hit. The villagers gasp. Zuko comes out of the ship. Sokka runs to him, to attack. Zuko kicks him away, without any effort. Sokka falls into the snow and gets stuck.

Zuko walks around, doesn't see who he's looking for.

"Where are you hiding him?" he asks the villagers, expecting an answer. When no one does, he reaches forward and grabs Gran-gran.

"He'd be about this age, master of all elements!" He says. No one answers, since their confused and do know what he's talking about, but he doesn't know that.

He shoves Gran-gran to Katara. Katara hugs Gran-gran. Zuko, being impatient, firebends at the villagers. "I know you're hiding him!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Sokka screams, trying to attack him. Zuko ducks and Sokka trips over him. Zuko firebends at him. Sokka throws his boomerang at Zuko, and he dodges. Then he gives Sokka a look.

"Show no fear!" a little boy says giving Sokka his spear. Sokka grabs the spear and tries to attack Zuko. Zuko grabs the spear, takes it from Sokka, and pokes his head with the tip. Then he snaps it in half.

Suddenly, Zuko gets hit on the head with boomerang. Zuko gets ready to firebend at Sokka, and Aang comes in riding on a penguin. Aang slides under Zuko, making him fly backwards. His helment lands on his butt.

The children cheer, and Aang accidentally gets snow on them. They stop cheering for a second, then they continue.

The penguin stops and flips Aang off his back. Then the penguin waddles away.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka" Aang says.

"Hi, Aang, thanks for coming" Sokka says, unenthusiastically.

Zuko gets up. He signals his soldiers. The surround Aang, who is ready to fight. She airbends the snow into their faces.

"Looking for me?" She asks.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asks shocked.

"Aang?" Katara asks.

"No way" Sokka says.

"I spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a girl!" Zuko says, still shocked.

Aang gets upset. She puts her hands on her hips. "And what's wrong with me being a girl, huh?"

"I can't fight a girl!" Zuko yells. Aang gives him a weird look.

"Why not?!" she asks him.

"I have an unfair advantage!" Zuko yells**(AN: Aw! Zuko has a heart)**. Aang gets mad. She doesn't like it when guys underestimate her because she is female.

"Too bad for you!" Aang says, and she airbends the snow at him again. He attacks her with fire, and she uses her staff to extinguish it. Zuko fires again, but this time, when Aang extinguishes the fire going to her, some goes toward the villagers.

"AAAHHH!" they scream trying to get burned. Aang notices and stops.

"If I go with you, do you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asks Zuko. Zuko nods and his soldiers grab Aang's arms. They push her to the ship. Katara runs forward, worried.

"No, Aang, don't do this!" she says to her. Aang looks back.

"Don't worry Katara, it'll be ok" Aang says, trying to calm her down. "Take care of Appa for me, until I come back!" Katara starts to cry.

"Head a course for the fire nation! I'm going home!" Zuko says. Aang looks at them and smiles weakly.

The villagers are now repairing their home. Katara is looking out in the water. Sokka walks past her.

"We have to go after that ship Sokka! Aang saved our tribe now we have to save her!" Katara says.

"Katara, I-" Sokka tried to say, btu Katara cut him off.

"Why can't you see that she's on our side? If we don't help her, no one will" Katara kept going. "I know you don't like Aang, but we own her and-"

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day, or are you coming we me?" Sokka asked, pointing to his boat.

Katara gasped, smiled, and ran to Sokka to give him a hug. "Sokka!"

"Get in. We're going to save your new sister" Sokka said.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Gran-gran asked, walking up behind them. Katara and Sokka turned around and smiled innocently. Gran-gran smiled.

"You'll need these" she said, holding out blankets**(AN: Is that what she gave them?)**, "You have a long journey ahead of you."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other, shocked.

"It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender" Gran-gran said, hugging Katara. She turned to Sokka.

"And you my brave warrior, be nice to your sister" Gran-gran said, hugging him as well.

"Yeah, ok Gran" Sokka says, patting her back awkwardly.

"Aang is the Avatar. She's the world's only chance. You both found her for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with hers" Gran-gran told them.

"There's no way we're gonna catch a warship with a canoe" Katara says, pointing to the canoe.

Appa comes over the hill, moaning.

"Appa!" Katara says, running to him.

"You just _love_ taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Sokka said.

_**Zuko's Ship**_

Aang's arms are tied behind her back. Two soldiers are behind her. Zuko, his uncle, two more soldiers are in front of her. Zuko is holding her staff.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know about fathers, being raised by monks" Zuko says to Aang. Aang just looks at him, annoyed, and her left eye twitches a bit.

"Actually, I had a father figure back home, before I left" she said to him. Zuko glares at her. Aang grins at him.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters" Zuko says to his uncle. The soldiers who were behind Aang grab her arms and force her to walk to below the ship, where the prison hold is.

Iroh takes the staff and Zuko walks away. Iroh turns to another soldier.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" he asks, giving it the soldier. He walks away.

"Ugh!" Aang grunts, as a soldier pushes her.

Aang, in between the two soldiers, comes up with a plan.

"So, I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back!" Aang said, smirking.

"Silence!" the soldier in front of her says.

They stop so the soldier can unlock the door. Aang notices her chance and takes in a deep breath. Right when the soldier puts the key in the keyhole, she exhales and sends her and the other soldier flying backwards. The first soldier flies into the door.

When the second soldier hit the stairs, she jump out of the stairway. She airbend the door open with her feet and runs in.

The soldier that hit the stairs runs up and warns the soldiers.

"The Avatar's escaped!" he says to the soldier on the top of the ship.

_**With Appa, Katara, and Sokka**_

Appa is swimming in the water to the direction the warship went.

Katara is holding the reigns and Sokka is trying to get Appa to fly.

"Go, fly, soar" he says, unethusiastically. Appa moans.

"Please Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help." Katara pleads to Appa.

"Up, ascend, elevate" he continues his list from before.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do Appa. Come on, don't you want to save Aang?" Katara asks, petting him. Appa moans again.

"What was it that girl said? Ye-haw? Hup-hup? Wa-hoo? Uh, yip-yip?" Sokka says. Appa moans louder and speed up.

He flaps his tail, runs, and flies into the air.

"You did it Sokka!" Katara cheers.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's-" Sokka says, happily, but cuts himself off when Katara smirks at him. "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

_**Zuko's Ship**_

Aang turns the corner, looking back to see if anyones following. She turns around and screams, surprised, seeing more soldiers in front of her.

She looks at them.

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" she asks, smiling nervously. They get into attacking positions.

She airbends her way around them on the walls and ceiling.

"Thanks anyway" she yells back at them, still running.

She jumps up the stairs and comes face to face with another soldier.

"Geez, how many of you are there?" she asks, annoyed.

This soldier firebends at her. She flips over the fire. As she flips, she cuts the ropes on the hands with the soldiers helmet.

She opens random doors looking for her staff. In one room, Iroh is sleeping. Aang closes the door quietly.

"Sorry" she whispers and tip-toes away.

She runs past another room and comes back. The room has her staff. She grins and runs in to grab it.

"My staff!" she exclaims. The door behind her shuts close. She stops and looks back. She sees that Prince Zuko was behind the door the entire time.

"Looks like I underestimated you" he says, glaring at her.

"Oh, come on, you don't really want to fight me, do you?" Aang asks, "I can tell you're attracted to me and that can be used to my advantage, so why don't you just give it up."

"I'm not attracted to you!" he yells. Aang decided to tease him a bit because it's fun.

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes" Aang tells him, smirking.

Zuko firebends at her and she expertly dodges his fire. She rolls under his legs and hides behind him, while he tries to turn around to attack her.

She makes an airball and rolls around the room on it, dodging Zuko's fire. She loses concentration and her ball stops. She hits a wall and jumps up through the banner. She grabs it as she came out and wrapped Zuko in it.

She grabs her staff and turns to face him. He burns the banner up and gets ready to attack. Aang, being faster, airbends the mattress to Zuko, making him hit the wall, then hit the ceiling.

Aang runs out. Then pops her head back in to tease him a little bit more.

"Too bad you want to kill me, you're kinda cute" she says, flirtily and winks at him. Then she runs back out.

Zuko glares at where she was, with a little bit of a blush on his face.

Aang runs to the top of the ship. She throws her glider out into the air and jumps after it. She grabs onto it and starts to glide away. Too bad Zuko followed her and jumped after her.

He grabs her foot and she tries to make him let go. Their fighting caused the glider to fall down towards the ship.

They both land in an, uncomfortable, position. Zuko landed on his back and Aang landed on top of him, one leg on each side of him. They both blush a bit and Aang grins.

"I knew you like me" she says. Zuko blushes more, glares at her, and kicks her off of him. They get into their stances, but they hear a load moan.

"What is that?" Zuko asks confused.

"APPA!" Aang yells. She turns around to deflect Zuko's fire.

She uses her staff as a helicopter. She lands, but right at the edge of the ship.

Zuko keeps firing at her. At one point, Zuko's fire knocks her staff away. She starts to dodge his fire by jumping. She accidentally lands onto the rail of the ship. With Zuko firebending at her, she has a hard time keeping her balance.

She loses it and falls back into the icy water below.

Katara and Sokka see this.

"Aang, no!" Katara yells.

Aang keeps sinking below the water. Though she can hear Katara call her name, somehow.

"Aang! Aang! Aang!" Katara's calls can be heard. By the third call, Aang goes into the Avatar State.

Her eyes open widely. They're glowing, along with her tattoos.

She waterbends to the surface. Her waterbending creates a tornado of water, with Aang in the middle. She waterbends it to the ship.

Zuko watches, scarred.

Aang lands on the ship and waterbends her tornado around in a circle. The water forces Zuko and his soldiers to fly backwards. Zuko falls off the railing.

Katara and Sokka watch in amazment.

"Did you see what she just did?!" Katara says.

"Now _that _was some waterbending" Sokka says.

Aang, coming out of the Avatar State, falls to the ground with a moan. Her eyes are closed and her tattoos stop glowing.

Appa lands on the ship. Katara and Sokka jump off him and run to Aang.

"Aang! Are you ok?" Katara asks.

Aang looks at them.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming" she says, weakly.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory" Sokka says.

"I dropped my staff" Aang says, looking at wear it landed. Sokka gets up and runs to the staff.

"Got it" he says. He grabs the staff and picks it up. A hand grab at it, too. Zuko tries to use it to climb up. Sokka pokes him in the head, like how Zuko did to Sokka earlier.

Zuko falls down and grab the anchor chain.

"HA! That's from the Water Tribe!" he yells to Zuko.

Katara is helping Aang on to Appa, who lied down to help his best friend.

The soldiers get up. Katara gasps and tries to waterbend. The soldiers stop, a little worried.

Katara tries to freeze the soldiers, but her plan backfires. Literally. The water freezes back and Sokka's feet get frozen to the ship.

"Katara!" he yells. He grabs his boomerang and starts to chop the ice.

The soldiers continue to run towards Katara, no longer worried.

Katara turns around and does her waterbending again. This time it hit her target. She runs onto Appa.

"Hurry up Sokka!" she says.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang" he mumbles to himself, "I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!"

He chops off the last piece of ice and runs up Appa's tail.

"Yip-yip! Yip-yip!" he yells getting on Appa.

Appa moans, flips his tail, and flies into the air. Iroh sees this just as he comes out from his nap.

He rubs his eyes, thinking he's imagining it.

Iroh helps Zuko back onto the ship. Zuko glares at the now flying away Appa.

"Shoot them down!" he yells.

Iroh and Zuko send a giant blast of fire at them.

Aang get up and deflects the fireball to the glacier on the side. The fireball causes the ice and snow to crash onto Zuko's ship.

Aang, Katara and Sokka all laugh as they fly away. Aang smirks and winks at Zuko.

"Good news for the Fire Lord, the Fire Nation's greatest threat, is just a teenaged girl" Iroh said.

"That teenaged girl, uncle, just did this" Zuko said pointing to the damage Aang made, "I won't underestimate her again."

"You probably would've won if you weren't so attracted to her and didn't get distracted by her flirting" Iroh says.

"I'm not attracted to her!" Zuko yells at his uncle. "Dig the ship out and follow them!" he says to his crew. Then he notices that their thawing out the other soldiers. "As soon as you're done with that."

_**With Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Appa**_**(AN: I refuse to call them Gaang without Toph and Momo)**

"How did you do that with the water?!" Katara asked excitedly, "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I don't know. I just, sort of, did it" Aang says.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asks.

"Because," Aang hesitated and looked away, "I never wanted to be."

"But, Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war" Katara says.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Aang asks.

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?" Katara asks.

"That's what the monks told me" Aang says.

"Well if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending" Katara points out. Aang smiles widely.

"We can learn it together!" she says, excited.

"And,Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way" Katara says to Sokka. He smirks.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that" he said.

"Then we're in this together!" Katar says.

"Alright, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to" Aang says, taking out a map. She unfolds it and shows Katara and Sokka 3 different places.

"Here, here, and here" she said, pointing to the destinations.

"What's there?" Katara asks.

"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then way over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" she explained to them. Katara and Sokka look at each.

A few hours later, the sun went down, and Katara & Sokka fell asleep. Aang couldn't sleep, so she let her mind drift off.

She started to think about was that Fire Nation prince that tried to keep her captive. Now she can't get him out of her head.

**End of Ch.2**

**Me: *smiling***

**Aang and Zuko: *mouths gape at story***

**Me: *looks at them* Sooo, whatcha think?**

**Aang and Zuko: *look at each other, quickly look away, and gag***

**Me: *pouts* You don't like it?**

**Aang: It's, um...**

**Zuko: Yeah, uh...**

**Me: *starts to cry* You guys are so mean!**

**Fem!Aang: *smacks the back of both of their heads with frying pan* Stop making Awsmpup cry!**

**Aang and Zuko: *hold their heads* OW!  
Me: *smiles at Fem!Aang* Thank you!**

**Fem!Aang: *smiles at Awsmpup* You're welcome!**

**Me: *looks at reviewers* So, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! If you don't I'll cry!**

**Fem!Aang: *says threatenly* You know what I do to people who make her cry**


	3. AN

**Hey guys. So, I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. I was planning on typing up the next chapter today, but then stupid Netflix decided to remove Avatar: The Last Airbender! Stupid heads. I'm going on strike! No more Netflix for me! Not until they put it back on! Anyway, so until they do, cause I'm pretty sure they'll be forced to by their angry members, I'm putting this story on hold. Sorry guys. Me and a bunch of my friends are going to complain to Netflix, so I would really appreciate it if you'll complain as well. The more complaints, the sooner they'll be forced to put it back on. BRING BACK THE AVATAR!**


	4. AN2

HIYA! I'm back! No, stupid Netflix didn't bring back the show. Stupid, idiotic, money-grabbing, selfish morons. Anyway, guess what?! I found a website where I can watch the series! Thank you Just Anime Dubbed! So, as of now, I'm officially re-opening this fanfic! I'm starting to write episode 3, it'll be posted in a few days! See you then! And shout outs to all my faithful followers and favorites!

CrazedLlama

CureBloom

Lady Ishtar12123

Lavedoveanera

Lia16

Nemmey

Shinju Angel

Slave4Hidan

Slightly Crazy Author

Turquoise Waffles

superslash

KonekoKai

The Dark Lady55

Thank you all for your loyalty! BYE-BYE!


	5. Chapter 3

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

**Me: YAY! I'M BACK!**

**Aang & Zuko: Unfortunately**

**Me: HEY! *starts to cry***

**Fem!Aang: *smacks Aang and Zuko with frying pan* What have I told you about making her cry?!**

**Aang & Zuko: *holds heads* OW!**

**Me: *smirks* And this is your future girlfriend, Zuko. Good luck with that**

**Zuko: Aw man!**

**Fem!Aang: *smacks Zuko with frying pan* And what's wrong with me being your future girlfriend?!**

**Zuko: You're insane**

**Fem!Aang: *smacks him until he's unconscious* **

**Me: *looks at unconscious Zuko* ...Put this on him *gives Fem!Aang a necklace***

**Fem!Aang: *takes necklace and examines it* What is it?  
**

**Me: *smirks* You'll see**

**Fem!Aang: *blinks, shrugs, and puts it on Zuko* **

**Zuko: *wakes and sits up* Why am I wearing a necklace?**

**Me: Now say sit**

**Fem!Aang: ...Sit?**

**Zuko: AH! *pulled to the ground by an invisible force*  
**

**Fem!Aang: *looks at Zuko* What is that and where did you get it?**

**Me: *smirks* A friend of mine gave it to me. She said something about not needing Inuwasho, or whatever his name is, to wear it anymore. It's a prayer bead necklace. Now, whenever you say Sit he'll instantly be pulled to the ground. Though it only works when you say it.**

**Fem!Aang: So all I need to do it say sit-**

**Zuko: AH! *falls to ground***

**Fem!Aang: *looks at Zuko and smirks* Sweetness**

**Me: I know. *turns to reviewers* Anyway, so here's the long awaited chapter. I apologize for the wait. Stupid Netflix. Enjoy!**

**The Southern Air Temple**

Aang is tightening Appa's reigns and Katara is packing their supplies.

"Wait til you see it Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Aang exclaims.

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been 100 years since you've been home" Katara says, worried.

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang says.

"It's just that, a lot can change in all that time" Katara says.

"I know. But I need to see it for myself" Aang says.

Aang jumps off of Appa and airbends down.

She walks over to Sokka, who's snoring. She gives him an annoyed look.

"Wake up Sokka. Air Temple here we come!" She says.

Sokka grunts. "Sleep now, temple later." And with that he rolls over and starts snoring again.

Aang gets mad. Then-

She kicks him.

"Wake" Kick "Up" Kick "You" Kick "Over" Kick "Grown" Kick "Monkey!" Kick.

Sokka still doesn't wake up. Aang gets an idea and smirks. She grabs a stick and tickles Sokka with it.

"Sokka, wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" she yells.

Sokka's eyes pop open. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! AAAHHH!" He jumps up and hops forward. Then he falls to the ground, face down.

Katara laughs at him.

"Great! Now that you're awake, let's go!" Aang exclaims.

_**Zuko's Ship...Kind of**_

Zuko and Iroh walk off his ship.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing her trail" Zuko says.

"You mean the Avatar" Iroh says.

"Don't mention her name on these docks! Once word gets out that she's alive, every firebender will be out looking for her. And I don't want anyone getting in the way!" Zuko says sternly, but quietly.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A voice says. He has a way of saying names that make it sound like 'drop dead'.

Iroh and Zuko look to the man. It's the (annoying and mean) Captain Zhao.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh, great hero of our nation" Captain- I mean, Commander Zhao says, bowing to Iroh.

"Retired General" Iroh says, bowing to Zhao.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbour?" Zhao asks.

"Our ship is being repaired" Iroh says, pointing to their ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage" Zhao says, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened" Zuko says worried. "...Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened!"

Iroh looks surprised and looks at Zuko.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible! What did we crash or something?" Iroh asks Zuko.

"Yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship!" Zuko says. Nice save.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details" Zhao says. He gets in Zuko's face a little. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go" Zuko says, walking around Zhao.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect" Iroh says, grabbing Zuko's shoulder, "We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any Ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Iroh and Zhao walk away.

"Grrrr" Zuko growls to himself. He firebends a little and follows them.

_**Aang, Appa, Katara, and Sokka**_

Aang, Katara, and Sokka are riding Appa in the air. Aang is steering the reigns, Katara is sitting next to her, smiling widely, and Sokka is in the back, looking annoyed as always.

Sokka's stomach growls. He grabs his stomach.

"Hey, stomach be quiet ok? I'm trying to find us some food" Sokka tells his stomach.

Sokka grabs their sack and looks through it.

He holds it upside down, when he can't feel anything. Only bits of food come out.

"Hey! Who ate all my Blubber Seal Jerkey?!" Sokka asks.

Aang gets a look.

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night" Aang says, not all that sorry.

"You, what?!" Sokka yells, "Aw, no wonder the flames smelled so good!"

"The Potola** (AN: Sorry, I can't spell this right)** Mountain Range! We're almost there!" Aang exclaims.

Katara looks at her worried.

"Aang, before we get to the Air Temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders.

Aang gives her a confused look. "What about them?"

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They've killed my mother and they could've killed your people" Katara says, worried.

Aang looks forward.

"Just because no one has seen an airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped!" Aang says, determined.

Katara puts her hand on Aang's Shoulder.

"I know it's hard to accept" Katara says.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an Air Temple is by flying bison. And I doubt the Fire Nation have any flying bison" Aang says, happily, "Right Appa?"

Appa moans.

"Yip-yip!" Aang says, snapping the reigns.

Appa flies higher.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka hold onto Appa tightly.

They fly above the clouds and see a beautiful blue Temple.

"There it is! The Southern Air Temple!" Aang exclaims.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara says.

"We're home, buddy. We're home" Aang says to Appa.

_**Zuko & Iroh**_

"And by years end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule" Zhao says, "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Zuko says, with attitude.

Iroh is playing with the spears that are hanging on the wall.

Zhao comes over to where Zuko is sitting.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper that tongue. So how's your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asks, smirking.

Iroh, while playing around, make the weapons fall to the ground right when Zhao asks that.

"Uh, my fault entirely" Iroh apologizes.

"We haven't found him yet" Zuko says.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died 100 years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders" Zhao says.

Zuko looks away. Zhao smirks.

"Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive" Zhao says.

"No nothing" Zuko says.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only thing that can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found" Zhao says, getting in Zuko's face.

"I haven't found anything! It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago" Zuko says. He stands up and walks away. "Come on Uncle, we're going."

The two guards block the entrance with their spears.

"Commander. We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let her escape" A soldier says.

"Her? The Avatar is female?" Zhao asks, surprised.

"Yes sir" the soldier says, nodding.

Zhao turns and walks to Zuko, smirking. "Now, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

_**Aang, Appa, Katara, & Sokka**_

Appa is waiting for the others at the bottom of the temple.

Aang is running up the mountain while Katara and Sokka walk behind her.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asks, holding his stomach.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?" Katara asks, exasperated.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs" Sokka explains.

They walk up to Aang who is standing at the edge of the walkway.

"That's where me and my friend's would play airball!" Aang says, happily, pointing to an arena with a bunch of tall poles. "And over there is where the bison would sleep, and..."

Aang trails off, sad. She sighs.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"This place full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds" Aang says, sad. "I can't believe how much things have changed."

Katara and Sokka look at each other. They walk up to Aang.

"So, how do you play?" Sokka asks, trying to cheer her up.

Aang smiles at him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333

Sokka is standing on a pole, determined.

Aang is on the other side of the arena, airbending a ball.

She starts playing around. She airbends it across her arms and then throws it up in the air.

Sokka loosens his stance, confused.

Aang waits standing straight with her arms behind her back, smiling. The ball starts to come down and Aang quickly gets back in stance. She then kicks her foot around, airbending the ball towards another pole.

The ball hits different poles, coming towards Sokka.

The ball rams into Sokka, sending him flying into the goal.

He flies through the goal and to the ground behind it.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Aang 7, Sokka 0!" Aang says, happily.

Back to Sokka, he's covered in moss and sticks.

"Making her feel better, is putting me in a world of hurt" he tells Katara, pathetically.

Sokka gets up the his hands & knees and notices something on the ground.

He crawls towards it and finds an old Fire Nation helmet.

"Katara, check this out" Sokka says. Katara walks to him and sees the helmet.

"Fire Nation" Katara says, mad.

"We should tell her" Sokka says.

"Aang! There's something you need to see!" Katara calls to her.

"Ok!" Aang yells. She runs over while airbending the ball from arm to arm.

Katara watches her and gets a little sad.

She quickly waterbends the snow overtop the helmet. Unfortunately, Sokka was right next to it, so he also gets covered with snow.

Aang gets to them. "What is it?"

"Uh, just a new waterbending move I learned" Katara says, while Sokka gets the snow off him.

Aang looks over at her work.

She smirks at Sokka, who's still covered in some snow.

"Nice one. But enough practice, we got a whole temple to explore" Aang says, walking away.

Sokka gets up wiping off the snow. "You know, you can't protect her forever."

Katara just walks away.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333

Sokka is standing with his arms crossed. Katara walks over to him, watching Aang as she runs around excitedly.

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't" Sokka says, sternly.

Katara walks to the entrance, after Aang ran inside. "I can for aang's sake."

"Katara, she's a teenager. Heck, she's older than me! Well, if you don't count the hundred years of being in the ice. Anyway, you don't need to protect her. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself" Sokka says.

"If she finds out that the Fire Nation invaded her home, she'll be devastated" Katara says, sadly.

"Hey, guys!" Aang calls.

Katara and Sokka look at Aang, who's standing infront of a statue of an old man.

"Who's that?" Sokka says.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world! He taught me everything I know. He's like a father to me!" Aand says, excitedly. Then she turns back to the statue and bows.

_**Aang's Flashback**_

'_**But the true secret is in the gooey center' Gyatso says, taking out a cake and airbender the center into a swirl.**_

'_**Hmm' Aang hums, sad.**_

'_**My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it Aang' Gyatso says, more of a statement than a question.**_

'_**This whole Avatar thing. Maybe the monks made a mistake' Aang says.**_

'_**The only mistake they made was telling you before your 18th birthday. But we can't concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is' Gyatso says, holding a hand out towards the beautiful Temple courtyard.**_

'_**But Gyatso, how do I know that I'm ready for this?' Aang asks.**_

'_**Your questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary' Gyatso says, 'Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey.' **_

_**Aang looks at him and smiles sadly.**_

'_**I guess it doesn't matter that I don't even want to be the Avatar, huh?" Aang asks.**_

_**Gyatso smiles at her. 'It is your destiny, Aang. You must fulfill it.'**_

_**Aang sighs. Then she looks at Gyatso and smiles again, though not sadly, more excited.**_

'_**Anyway, who is it?' Aang asks.**_

'_**When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you' Gyatso says.**_

'_**He?' Aang groans, 'I was hoping it would be a female. I'm surrounded by males.'**_

_**Aang points to all the male airbenders playing in the courtyard...there's about 30. And let's not forget the ones that are inside the Temple. If you're curious, there's only about 10 female airbenders/monks, including Aang.**_

_**Aang gets a thoughtful look. "Actually, now that I think about it, that's not really a bad thing..."**_

_**Gyatso laughs. 'Nevermind that. Are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?'**_

_**Aang grins. 'Let's do it!'**_

_**Aang gets up and and runs over next to Gyatso, who is in an airbending stance. **_

'_**One' Gyatso counts. He and Aang turn sideways, holding their hands together.**_

'_**Two' Gyatso says. Him and Aang create their own airballs. **_

'_**Three!' Gyatso says. He and Aang release the airballs towards the cakes, that are sitting on the rail. **_

_**The airballs hit the cakes and make them go flying off the rail. They fly far to a platform, where the elders are meditating. Each cake lands on an elder's head. Then lemurs come and start to eat the cakes off their heads.**_

'_**HAHAHAHA!' Aang and Gyatso laugh at them.**_

_**They move from the railing and bow to each other. **_

'_**Your aim has improved greatly, my young pupil' Gyatso says, proudly.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Aang gets up from her bow. Katara puts a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You must miss him" she says.

"Yeah" Aang says, sadly. Then she starts walking up the stairs behind the statue.

"Where are you going?" Katara asks.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet" Aang says.

Katara looks back at Sokka, who shrugs. Then they both start following Aang.

All three walk down the hallway, to a large door with horns connected to three blue swirly circles.

"But Aang, no one could've survived in there for a hundred years" Katara says.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long" Aang says.

"Good point" Katara says, putting a hand to her chin.

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me with this Avatar thing!" Aang says, excitedly.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats" Sokka says.

He runs to the door and slams into them, expecting them to open.

"Ha ha" Aang says, smirking.

Sokka glares at her. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

"The key, Sokka, is airbending" Aang says.

Katara and Sokka move out of the way, as Aang gets into an airbending stance. Aang takes a deep breath and airbends into the horns.

Two of the circles turn around to the other side, which are purple. They make two pipes move so the air can get to the other circle. When they do, the last circle turns to the purple side.

The middle pipe moves to a different direction and the doors open.

"Hello?" Aang calls into the dark room.

"Anyone home?" Aang asks, walking inside.

Katara and Sokka follow her inside as well.

_**With Zuko & Iroh**_

Zuko is sitting in a chair, with two soldiers standing beside him. Zhao is walking back and forth in front of them.

"So a 16 year old _girl_ bested you and your firebenders" Zhao gloats, "You're more pathetic than I thought!"

"I underestimated her _once_! But it will not happen again!" Zuko says.

"No it will not! Because you won't have a second chance" Zhao says.

"Commander Zhao! I've been hunting the Avatar for two year and I-" Zhao cuts Zuko off, while firebending.

"And you fail! Capturing the Avatar is far too important to leave in a teenagers hands! She's mine now. We can't risk losing her just because of a silly little crush" Zhao says.

Zuko yells a little and moves towards Zhao to attack him. The soldier's, though, hold him back.

"I don't have a crush on her!" he yells.

"Of course you don't, Prince Zuko" Zhao says, not believing him and walking away, "Keep them here"

When he leaves, Zuko kicks over a table.

"More tea please" Iroh asks.

_**Aang, Katara, & Sokka**_

Aang, Sokka and Katara are staring at a room full of stone statues.

Aang walks forward through them, looking around.

Katara and Sokka are also looking around.

"Statues?" Sokka asks, upset, "That's it?! Where's the meat?!"

"Who are all these people?" Katara asks Aang, who is standing beside her.

"I'm not sure. But it feels like I know them somehow" Aang says, thinking.

She sees a statue. "Look! That one's an airbender!"

"And this one's a waterbender!" Katara exclaims, looking at the statue next to the one Aang pointed out, "They're lined up in a pattern!"

"Air, water, earth, and fire!" Katara says, pointing at each statue.

"That's the Avatar cycle!" Aang says, smiling.

"Of course! They're Avatars! All theses people are your past lives Aang!" Katara says.

"Wow! There's so many!...Why are most of them male?!" Aang exclaims, a little upset. As you can see, she is a feminist.

"Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?" Sokka asks. skeptical, as Aang walks around examining statues.

"It's true! When the Avatar dies, he's, or she's, is reincarnated to the next nation in the cycle!" Katara says, while Aang is staring at one particular statue.

While Aang is staring at the statue, the eyes of it glint.

Katara runs over to her. She grabs Aang's shoulders and shake her. "Aang, snap out of it!"

Aang blinks out of her trance. "Huh?"

"Who is that?" Katara asks.

"That's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before me" Aang says, smiling.

"You were a firebender?" Sokka says, "No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?" Katara asks.

"I don't know. I just know it somehow" Aang says, shrugging. Sokka glares at her, suspicious.

"Grrr, you just couldn't get any weirder" Sokka exclaims.

Aang slaps him on the back of his head, while smiling at the statue.

"Ow!" Sokka exclaims, holding his head.

Then there is a deep horn sound.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara turn around quickly, scared.

They run behind some statues. Katara and Aang are sharing one.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound" Sokka whispers, seeing a shadow on the ground.

Katara glares and whispers back, "You're making a sound!"

"Shhh" Aang and Sokka shush her.

Sokka takes out his sword thing. "That firebender won't know what hit him."

Sokka stands up and gets ready to attack.

He hops out from behind the statue, then stops.

….It's just a lemur.

Katara and Aang look out from behind their statue.

The lemur sit down and blinks at them.

Aan grins. "LEMUR!"

Sokka drools. "Dinner!"

"Don't listen to him! You're gonna be my new pet!" Aang says, grinning widely.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka yells, running to the lemur.

Aang runs to the lemur to protect him.

The lemur, scared, runs away. Aang trips Sokka and steps on him.

They both chase the lemur outside.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang yells.

"I won't eat you!" Sokka says, trying to lure the lemur to him.

While chasing the lemur, Aang and Sokka fight each other.

Sokka cuts Aang off. Then Aang uses airbending to run ahead. Sokka takes out his sword thing and tries to hit Aang's leg. Keyword- Tries.

Aang jumps up and starts to run on the walls, laughing at him.

She runs up and then sends an airball towards Sokka, which trips him.

The lemur jumps onto the rail at the end and looks back to see Aang still chasing him. The lemur jumps off and flies through the air.

Aang looks back to see if Sokka is still following her. Then she jumps off as well, and airbends to different rocks.

Sokka gets to the railing and looks down. "Hey! No fair!"

Aang is still airbending down.

_**Zuko & Iroh**_

Zhao comes into the tent.

"My search party is ready. Once I am out to sea, my guards will escort you to your ship, and you'll be free to go" Zhao says to them.

Zuko and Iroh are sitting in chairs. Iroh is drinking tea and Zuko is sulking.

"Why? Are you worried I'm gonna try and stop you?" Zuko asks.

Zhao laughs at him. "You, stop me. Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!" Zuko yells.

Iroh stands up.

"Prince Zuko. That's enough" Iroh warns him.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you. You're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you" Zhao says.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne!" Zuko defends himself.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation" Zhao says.

"That's not true!" Zuko says.

"You have the scar to prove it" Zhao says.

"Argh! Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko yells.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asks, tauntingly.

"An Agni Kai! At sunset" Zuko challenges.

"Very well" Zhao says, moving out of Zuko's face, "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do."

Zhao walks away.

"Prince Zuko. Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asks.

"I will never forget" Zuko says, a little sad but mostly determined.

_**Aang, Katara, & Sokka**_

The lemur lands on his paws.

He moves out of the way when Aang lands and jumps to where he is, trying to catch him. Then he runs into a room, hidden behind a curtain.

"Hey! Come back!" Aang calls.

She walks into the room. The room is connected to another room hidden by another curtain.

"Come on out little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore" Aang says.

She walks through the other curtain, then gasps with a look of horror.

"Firebenders? They were here?" Aang asks herself.

In the room, there are bodies of Fire Nation soldiers covering the ground. Leaning on the wall on the other side of the room.

Is Monk Gyatso's skeleton.

Aang's eyes widen. "Gyatso..."

She collapses to the ground, onto her knees.

"Hey Aang! Find my dinner yet?" Sokka asks, coming into the room. He sees Aang crying on the ground.

"Aang, I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur, ok?" Sokka says, not seeing the room of skeletons...Way to be oblivious Sokka.

Finally he sees Gyatso. "Oh man..."

He looks at Aang worried.

"Come on Aang. Everything will be alright. Let's get out of here" Sokka says, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Then Aangs tattoo's start to glow. She opens her eyes, which are glowing as well, and looks forward, with a look of anger on her face.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333

Katara is walking around looking at the different statues. She stops and stares at Roku's statue.

All of a sudden, the statue Roku's eyes start glowing a light mystical blue, along with all of the other statues.

Katara automatically knows why.

"Aang" Katara says, worried. She runs out of the room, looking for her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333

On the other side of the world, in the earth kingdom, a man is meditating in front of a wall, which has a painting of a past Earth Kingdom Avatar's on it.

Suddenly, the eyes' of the Avatar's glow, like Aang's.

The man opens his eyes and looks at the painting in shock.

In the North Pole, two more men watch as a statue of a past Water Tribe Avatar glows.

Finally, in the Fire Nation, the top of a temple is glowing. Inside a sage comes out of a room.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned!" The sage tells another sage. Both look shocked.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333333

Back at the Air Temple, Aang is standing up and Sokka is standing behind her. He's close to her so he can try to talk to her, but he's a little far back so he doesn't get hurt from the rampage he knows she is going to go on.

Aang starts to gather wind around her, making a sphere of air form around her.

"Aang! Come on! Snap out of it!" Sokka yells.

Her sphere of air grows larger.

Even though he was far from her, Aang's air sphere grew large enough to push him away.

Her sphere grew some more and destroyed the building they were in.

Sokka lands hard onto the ground, after flying for some time.

He hides behind a broken wall, watching Aang.

Katara crawls up next to him.

"What happened?!" Katara asks/yells because of the noise the air was making.

"Aang found out that firebenders killed Gyatso!" Sokka yells back, glaring at her a bit.

"Oh no! It's her Avatar spirit! She must have triggered it! I'm going to calm her down!" Katara yells.

"Well do it before she blows us off the mountain!" Sokka yells.

Katara slowly walks/crawls to Aang, since the wind she is making is very strong.

She gets about halfway, when Aang starts to float into the sky.

_**Zuko & Iroh**_

Zhao is kneeling, facing one wall, while Zuko is kneeling, faced to the other wall. Four of Zhao's soldiers are standing in front of him and Iroh is standing in front of Zuko.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons" Iroh says, wisely.

"I refuse to let him win" Zuko says, before standing up and turning to face Zhao, his cape falling off.

"This will be over quickly" Zhao says, turning towards Zuko, with his cape falling off as well.

A soldier rings a big gong.

They both wait for a minute before Zuko attacks Zhao with his fire.

Zhao dodges it and Zuko fires another shot. Zhao also dodges this one.

Zuko keeps firing, but Zhao blocks and/or dodges them.

Zuko gets angry and starts to lose control.

He moves towards Zhao and fires at Zhao more.

Zhao blocks and dodges all of them, again.

Iroh watches, anxiously. "Basics, Zuko! Break his root!"

Zhao fires at Zuko, alternating fists. Zuko blocks all of them, but is slowly forced back.

Zuko gets knocked back at the third fire and slides on the ground. Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao jumps in front of Zuko and fires.

Zuko sees the fire and twists his body around with a yell. He kicks his feet underneath of Zhao's and makes Zhao lose his footing.

Zuko lands on his feet and a little smile appears on his face. He slides his feet towards Zhao and produces little flames that makes Zhao stumble back.

Then Zuko kicks fire at Zhao that makes him roll backwards on the ground. Zhao grunts. Zuko comes at him and prepares the final strike, while Zhao looks at him, waiting for his end.

Zhao glares at him. "Do it!"

Zuko yells and fires.

But he fires to the left of Zhao's head, instead of Zhao himself.

Zhao continues to glare. "That's it?! Your father raised a coward!"

Zuko gets out of his stance.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise. I won't hold back!" Zuko says. He turns around and begins to walk away.

Zhao gets up and fires at Zuko with his foot. Luckily, Iroh grabs Zhao's foot and extinguishes the fire. He throws Zhao back.

Zuko turns around and tries to attack Zhao, but Iroh grabs his shoulders.

"No, Prince Zuko! Do not taint your victory!" Iroh says, wisely. Ok, when is this guy ever not wise.

Iroh turns to Zhao. "So this is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious."

Iroh begins to walk away.

Zuko glares at Zhao one more time, then follows Iroh.

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asks him.

"Of course. I told you Ginseng Tea is my favorite" Iroh says, cheekily.

_**Aang, Sokka, & Katara**_

Aang is floating in the air, in her airball. Katara is trying to calm her down. And Sokka is hiding.

"Aang! I know you're upset! And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! I went through the same thing when I lost my mom!" Katara yells over the noise. Sokka moves next to Katara. "Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family! Sokka and I! We're your family now!"

Aang lowers herself to the ground slowly. Her airball dispatches, but she's still glowing. Katara and Sokka walk to her.

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise" Sokka says, smiling.

Katara grabs Aang's hand and Aang stops glowing. She falls to the ground, but Katara catches her.

"I'm sorry..." Aang says, weakly.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault" Katara tells her.

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this Temple, that means they found the others. I really am the last airbender..." Aang says, her eyes tearing up.

Katara hugs her and Sokka puts a hand on her shoulder.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333

Aang is staring at the statues of Roku again.

Katara walks up to her.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" she asks Aang.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asks, confused and not expecting an answer.

"Maybe you'll find a way" Katara says.

The same noise from earlier occurs. Aang and Katara turn around and see the lemur standing in the doorway, carrying something.

He hops to Sokka and put a bunch of fruit on the ground. Then he hops to Aang.

Sokka grabs the fruit off the ground and eats them, greedily.

Aang and Katara watch Sokka with smiles.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka" Aang says.

"Can't talk, must eat" Sokka says, with a mouth full of fruit.

The lemur jumps onto Aang and climbs up to her head.

"Hey little guy!" Aang says, happily.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333

Aang is petting Appa with one hand and holding the lemur with his other one. All three are watching the sun set behind the Temple.

"You, me, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together" Aang tells the lemur. "Katara, Sokka."

Katara and Sokka turn to Aang. Sokka is eating (shocker) and Katara is holding a bag of food she is packing.

"Say hello to the newest member of our family" Aang say, walking towards them.

"What're you going to name him?" Katara asks.

The lemur jumps from Aang arm, grabs the fruit from Sokka, and then jumps back onto her arm.

"Momo" Aang says, smiling at the newly-named lemur.

Sokka is just staring at his hand shocked.

Aang and Katara laugh at him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333

Katara is steering Appa this time, because she wants Aang to rest since she had a tiring day. Aang and Momo are watching the Air Temple, as it disappears behind the clouds.

Aang is thinking of Monk Gyatso and her life at the Air Temple again.

'_I miss him... I can't believe he's dead. I can't stop thinking about our time together. I remember when we used to throw cakes at the elders and then we would have to hide for away from them for a few hours, before they caught and lectured us'_

Aang smiles. She starts to look at the clouds.

...And then suddenly she sees a certain fire prince's face.

Her eye twitches.

'_Bad Aang! No thinky of fire princey! He bad!' _she yells at herself, like her mind is a three year old.

She shakes her head, trying to get her thoughts away from Zuko.

"What're you doing?" Sokka asks her, giving her a look while thinking she's going insane.

Aang freezes with a weird look on her face. "Uh, nothing!"

"...ok?" Sokka lies down, freaked out by her quick and weird answer.

Aang lies down and Momo lies down next to her.

They both quickly fall asleep, dreaming of the Air Temple.

_**End of Ch.3**_

**Me: THERE WE GO! I kept procrastinating, sorry. Honestly, my mind is so lazy. **

**Zuko: You can say that again...**

**Fem!Aang: SIT!  
**

**Zuko: *gets pulled to the ground* AAAHHH!**

**Me: *smirks* Ha ha**

**Zuko: *mutters bad words***

**Me: HEY! No curses in front of me!  
**

**Fem!Aang: SIT!**

**Zuko: *bangs father into the ground* ow...**

**Me: Anywho! My other stories shall be updated. Though LOHSHC will be the last one updated, since i've updated that one the most. And visit the Host Club's and my Tumblrs! Tamaki's is getting on everyone's nerve with his crying, because no one is asking him questions. Please review! BYE-BYE!**


	6. Special Announcement!

No this isn't a chapter update, sorry. I want to tell you that I can't update or type up stories/chapters for a while. I'm going to my Grandma's and my dad doesn't want me to bring my computer. Anyway, she has a giant collection of movies and I was thinking that I could watch some of her movies and write up new stories in my temporary notebook (I lost my original, so Ice Age: My Version won't be updated until I find it, sorry again. But my family promised to look for it while I'm gone). I want you all to think of movies you would want to read a story about! And I'll let you come up with the summary of it (mostly because my stories are just random thoughts I have every once and awhile)! And what kind of OHSHC Cinderella story would you all like? The choice is between Haruhi/Tamaki without Yuneeku and Hataro or the original pairings. The one that the most people want to read will be written! So, review as soon as you can! BYE-BYE!


	7. Another Announcement!

Another Announcement! Ok so I'm back from my grandma's, so I can start writing stories! Yes the story thing where you come up with stories is closed. For now. Anyway, I have more stories to update now! Wow, I have a lot on my plate. And a few stories I'm writing are from some of my reviewers. So tomorrow I will update as much as I can without feeling so lazy. Can't update today because I'm so tired now. Took about 3 buses, one light rail, and two real trains to get home. So, for now, BYE-BYE!


End file.
